falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple Guard
The Temple Guard (sometimes called the White Guard) of the Lemhite Nation were originally formed by John Kite as a ceremonial honor guard for the reconstructed Rexburg Mormon Temple. Made up of the most skilled warriors the Lemhites had to offer, they became an elite unit during the Rexburg Crisis. Postwar their role has expanded far beyond their original purpose. They have become an elite clandestine operations squad, equipped with the best weapons and armor the Whitefort has to offer. While there is no set limit on their numbers, there are rarely more than twelve active Templar Guard at a time. History Founding The Temple Guard was founded immediately after the Lemhites first settled in Rexburg. They were originally a dozen hand picked warriors Kite trusted to ensure the security of the Temple. Rexburg Crisis During the Rexburg Crisis, the Temple Guard were initially kept back to guard the Temple and by extension Guard Lemhite civilians. They labored on the Whitefort like everyone else during this time, and actively participated alongside the defenders during the siege of the Whitefort. Their first real change in status was when the Captain of the Temple Guard volunteered the unit for a dangerous mission to destroy the Snake Crown's mini nuke stockpile. This action was an overwhelming success and the destruction wrought by the munitions explosion partially collapsed the Snake Crown's encirclement, allowing vital supplies to enter the Whitefort. When the Teton Protectorate intervened in the Crisis the Captain of the Temple Guard was the most vocal opponent of compromise or capitulation. They were some of the first to publically disapprove of John Kite's actions, and it is believed their pressure may have been part of the reason Kite stepped down from leadership. Expansion under the Patriarch The newly minted Patriarch Robert Cartwright radically changed the mission of the Temple Guard. While standing ceremonial guard over the Temple was still their stated purpose, they became the Patriarch's most elite and deadly tool. The Temple Guard become masters of covert operations, ambush, sabotage, and assassination. They frequently massacred raiders or tribals who attempted raids on Lemhite territory, collecting the booty and returning to the Whitefort. Over time they have been equipped with sophisticated weapons and equipment, pre-war artifacts that required the entire nation's resources to find. Practices The Temple Guard are lead by the Captain of the Temple Guard (or more simply Guard Captain), an esteemed position in Lemhite society. The Guard Captain is not only responsible for the covert operations the Temple Guard run, but also for the security of the Temple, the Whitefort, and the larger Lemhite Nation. The leaders of local militia and guards report to him, and he reports to the Patriarch. Temple Guard ceremonial armor and weapons are entirely white, like the Temple itself. This armor is seen as a tribute to the Temple and is of only the finest quality, like the man inside. In the field the Temple Guard wear anything that is considered necessary, ranging from light camo cloaks to plainclothes to full battle armor. When a Temple Guard is injured or grows too old they retire from field operations and stand watch over the Temple full time. These elder guards are seen as honored veterans, and are held in great respect by the Lemhites. Temple Guard can be recruited from any source, the only real requirement being that they be of unquestionable faith in God and loyalty to the Patriarch. Membership There are currently nine Temple Guards. Two are retired and stand watch over the Temple, one is the Guard Captain himself, while the remaining six are the sharp dagger of the Patriarch. Guard Captain Roland Andersen Guard Captain of the Temple and one of Patriarch Cartwright's closest councilors. Andersen was originally born in the Teton Protectorate, and served with the Protectorate's Heavy Lancers until his honorable discharge. After the failure and loss of his farm and collapse of his marriage, he spoke to Lemhite missionaries. After years of teaching, he finally traveled to the Whitefort and was baptized. Andersen immediately caught Cartwright's eye, and he was given work in the Mounted Infantry. Andersen proved himself over and over again, and was raised to Temple Guard. He fought in several brutal operations against the Painted Men tribals, and earned himself great prestige in the Whitefort. He eventually was promoted the Guard Captain, and has since served as an integral part of the defense of the Lemhites. Category:Idaho Category:Groups